yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Deserted Town
, Chaotic Buildings, Abandoned Apartments, Planetarium |BGM = bgm044, 2_31 (Ladders), 2_18 (Deeper), sound3e (Deeper, eastern part), RIMA-bgm-orgel006 (Flower lamp room)|Map ID = 0530, 0542, 0845 |Primary = wataru |Contributing = shigurin, noildoof }} Deserted Town (街, Machi, Town) is a vast world accessible by entering the house in Deserted Pier. Features Upon entering, it presents itself similarly to the previous location: filled with fog and water. The water is pretty much everywhere, making this town traversable only through piers and ladders. There are many doors scattered around that Urotsuki can knock on without being able to open. There are also a few shadow figures walking around. Somewhere in this town there's an old vending machine and a boat you can use to explore through the water and knock on previously inaccessible doors. Southern District The southern part of town consists of several brick buildings sitting along canals, with wooden bridges connecting them. Many of the buildings have window box gardens, but the flowers appear to have all died. In the northwest of the southern district is a boat that can be used to traverse the canals. If one heads west from the entrance, across two bridges, then directly north, they can find a door that will teleport Urotsuki to the Town Maze. Taking a boat south of the dock, then west, there's a little dock with a door to a very bright room where Urotsuki can enjoy coffee offered by a coffee man directly poured from his head, as shown in a full-screen event. On the other hand, going west and then north is a house with a vending machine near its corner, where the door leads to a room with a large lamp, decorated with flowers. There is a chance that you can see a red-haired lady sleeping near the left side of the lamp. If you go to the north with the boat the sound of water running intensifies. Dropping off the boat at another dock leads to a tall wall of houses stacked on top of each other, connected by ladders. Going up the ladders will cause the music to change again, and midway up there is another vending machine with a shadow figure sitting on a bench, precariously placed over the edge of the platform. Seeing it will unlock wallpaper #205. At the top, a single door will lead to the northern part of town. Northern District In this part of the town there is a long, white bridge over a marsh with a great eye-sporting plant growing in the water. On the other side, there is a ladder south to a white brick platform with a park bench and a large, dead-looking plant growing out of a grass bed. A further ladder down brings Urotsuki closer to the marsh, but Urotsuki cannot wade into it. From the platform, a door left ajar can be seen, but it is inaccessible. To the north, a ladder flanked by stone pillars leads to a plaza with a large sun statue, similar to one in the Forest Pier, upended and sinking into the marsh at its center. East of this statue is another ladder, and going west after climbing THIS ladder will lead you to an arrow pointing up where Urotsuki can jump to the lower floor of the building, where there is a bench on an isolated platform and a floating window. Slightly offscreen, there is a sinking moon statue in the water (like the one at the Deserted Pier). Heading further north in this area will teleport Urotsuki to a secluded area of the Deserted Pier with a house at the end of a path that leads to the Town Square. If one continues to travel east at the latter near the sun statue instead, several traffic cones and do not enter posters will bar Urotsuki's path. However, if she equips the chainsaw, one of the cones turns into a red creature that can be killed. It makes no noise, and Urotsuki is then free to pass through. A construction sign warns the player that the following section of the world is unfinished. The area on the other side of the traffic cone is a quite ominous series of alleyways, with intense music and many posters telling Urotsuki to turn back. A large number of them guard a door leading to a secret garden (see gallery), with a small blue wisp and a vending machine. Entering the garden for the first time will give you Wallpaper #198. There is a slime puff in another alley that makes a pained face if chainsawed, and screams if chainsawed again, similar to the slime in the sewers of Yume Nikki. Strangely, if one uses an exploit to sneak past the obstructive slime, a bunch of bananas lies on the ground. When interacted with, it displays the message "Will you eat it? Isn't it tasty?" before disappearing. This increases Urotsuki's health by 5. The easternmost, deepest part of the alleys culminates into an area containing a huge and quite terrifying black creature, covered in dark cloth and suspended high above the air. Further progress deeper into the deserted alleyways is blocked by a swarm of extremely fast shadow people and a lone traffic cone. Town Square This is a fairly large and much more open area, smaller and much easier to navigate than the previous two sections of the Deserted Town. Many of the paths here appear to lead to a new map, but are actually just dead ends. The first sight upon entering here is the large statue, which contains what appears to be a bowling ball at the top; north of it is the entrance to the Chaotic Buildings. To the east is a suspicious brick wall Urotsuki enters from when returning from the Planetarium. If Urotsuki travels east of this statue, she will pass in between a couple of construction barriers. Traveling further leads to more construction barriers, behind which lies a large mask similar to the sun statue seen earlier. On the north wall of this area, past the first set of construction barriers, lies a dock that leads to a series of canals, eventually culminating at a triangular house on an island surrounded by ionic pillars. Entering the house takes Urotsuki to the Abandoned Apartments. Trivia *The lamp room was originally conceived by wataru as concept art, prior to its implementation by noildoof in 0.108e. Directions Nexus → Red Streetlight World → Gray Road → Grass World → Green Neon World → Construction Frame Building → Cog Maze → Forest Pier → Abandoned Factory → Arc de Pillar World → Mansion → Deserted Pier → Deserted Town Gallery coffeeman.png|nice change of ambience secret garden.jpg|a little secret garden hidden away beyond the cones. NewRoom.png|Cozy beyond imagination. Category:Locations Category:Wataru Category:In Development